1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a pixel array, especially relates to a pixel array of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable display panels have gradually replaced regular displays. Compared to other display panels, auto-luminescence displays such as organic or inorganic light-emitting displays have more superiorities of wide viewing angles, good contrast, and high response speeds. Therefore, the organic or inorganic light emitting displays, especially organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays composed by organic materials, have been widely focused as the next generation displays. Compared to the inorganic light emitting displays, the OLED displays have good brightness, lower driving voltages, and faster response times while providing color images.
The organic light emitting diodes can be grouped to be passive matrix OLEDs (PMOLEDs) and active matrix OLEDs (AMOLEDs) according to their driving methods. The light emitting diode of a PMOLED is not luminous until the data is written therein. The PMOLED with this driving method has simple structure, low cost, and is easy to design. Therefore, the PMOLED is suitable for small/medium-sized displays. On the other hand, for the AMOLED, each pixel of the pixel array thereof has a capacitor to store data, maintaining each pixel luminous. Since the power consumption of the AMOLED is lower than that of PMOLED, and the driving method of the AMOLED is suitable for large-sized and high-resolution displays, the AMOLED has became main trend of display development.
In general, pixels per inch (ppi) is a unit of pixel resolution of displays, which represents the number of pixels contained in each square inch. The higher the ppi value, the higher the pixel density, resulting in more abundant details of the images. In related art, the pixel arrangement of the conventional AMOLED is that blue sub-pixels, green sub-pixels, and red sub-pixels are disposed side by side, and the pixel arrangement of the AMOLED is a strip arrangement. A tolerance space is formed between any two immediately adjacent sub-pixels, such that the conventional AMOLED is hard to achieve high aperture ratio or high resolution. Moreover, the same color sub-pixels in some arrangements of the AMOLED are adjacent disposed, which lowers the display quality if the adjacent sub-pixels are high brightness green sub-pixels.
In view of above, many in the industry are striving to provide a new display panel or improve the conventional display panel (especially its pixel array) to increase the aperture ratio and upgrade the display quality, thereby improving or eliminating the drawbacks mentioned above.